nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of User:DimiTalen, bureaucrat and moderator at Wikination. In Lovia, I am HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know. I will be glad to help you out. Please do not hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Gibberish will be deleted. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Super Warmnkey People like Super Warmonkey ave left because of tthe admins here, maybe partly becuase of YOU:A statement by him 3 months ago:Yes, I was on nation.wikia, but I don't like the organization there Nieuwe start (magnus):as answer:As for wikination: I agree with you, yes. The enviroment is to conservative and there are many rules and much less options. That is among the reasons I left the site. Pierlot McCrooke 20:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :The majority of the community has said 'no' to the "Horton trend" to write unfinished articles. It's not my personal call - I am what the community is asking the admins to do. 20:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently Pierlot wants a country where the articles are written as such: ::*Name of Page: Marcus Villanova* ::"He is a person. He was born and can walk. He lives." ::Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::We could add some things . "He is presumably human. He was born somewhere." Haha. 20:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::@dimi:Politics on this site is too boring to be succesful. It should be fun to be a politician. on a website were you may have your own character. Creativity should also have a key role That is a key to sucess. Especially governors has only dull tasks to do. The current wiki setup is too dependent on the current group of admins. Youre not making it aantrekkelijk for someone to make big additions like constutional amendments. @marcus: not that Pierlot McCrooke 20:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot, we have tons of those wikis! You have yours, Llamada is one of 'em, etc. etc. That's not who we are in Lovia, though . And as it turns out, we're pretty successful too. We're serious about politics, but we can have fun too, I believe :) 20:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::OKay so lets be a little more specfic "He has two eyes and hair on his head. He has teeth and all four apendages" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, but the people only do the interesting tasks like making hitlists and music groups, and such. That was different in may or so. We constantly need electionx to keep politics alive, and that is our fault. And that will never happen. So we have to make politics interesting to keep it alive so we dont need elections too keep it alive. ::::::In the current system politics decay when there arent elections. @ marcus stop that nonsense. Pierlot McCrooke 20:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Long live the closed-door Mäöreser politics! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Long live politics with fun (that lovia doesnt have) Pierlot McCrooke 20:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Pierlot: Stop anoyying everyone :::::::@Oos: Catching up on my Maoreser politck "DIMI IS A GREEN PARTY PERSON?" lolz. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hahahah, yeah, he's our green guy :P and part of our farmers-christian-environmentalist-conservative government :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Aren't those all the parties? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, it doesn't include the labour party, the commies, the liberals and the orthodox christians :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Marcus, IMO the King's ought to be ABOVE party politics. A force to be reckoned with, yet entirely neutral. Pierius Magnus 21:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::@OWTB:oh, sorry didn't see it...might have to join the christians in Maorser, Might be technically have jewish, but I never celebrate a jewish holiday so just in case...Happy(If your from England)/Merry Christmas....*Wait where was I?* Oh yeah, i'll try to be active at Maores! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hahaha :P OK, you can also write English pages in Mäöres (about yourself or something similar), everything will be translated :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Thnx.=] oh and in category: Pólliedisj partieër, on maores, only three parties were listed, That's why i was knida confused.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yeah, the rest still has to be created :P We only have a page about the conservatives, the environmentalist and those who support putting Mäöres back to the 18th century without technology and with an emperor :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Speeches What do you think of the speech i've written today Pierlot McCrooke 21:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's interesting to see that you're back. I do find them rather hollow and meaningless, since your political record is not really one of great accomplishment. I do however appreciate the way you give some life to the campaign. 21:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::However, I am trying to accomplish many things. One of the issues is the building of 4 hospitals in Clymene, by Villanova. I think that is megalomanous since the area has a rather small population of less than 2000. One would be more fit, i think. We can start a congressional debate on it :). What do you think about the issue? Pierlot McCrooke 21:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with you. Perhaps it would be successful to accomplish this thing by merging the hospitals (if they're private, that is) or talking to the Governor. 21:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::They are owned by the State of Clymene, so'll talk to the governor Pierlot McCrooke 21:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :First, I'll discuss it, Second Pierlot If you knew what a commie was you wouldn't want to destroy hospitals but encourage it. The fact that your running with the commies is LOL, Your a cable-er and are meerly running on the CPl.nm line to get elected. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I really like that hospitals are being build finally, but 4 is too much for such an small area Pierlot McCrooke 09:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It is a bit strange that you are against Yuri and yet are with him in one party I must say :P Anyway, back to the topic. Marcus, four indeed might be a little bit too much. Perhaps downscale them a little bit? For example Oos's Home and Hospital, remove the hospital part and make a rest home of it with facilities :) Make a first aid post of Adoha Hospitals. Landwirtschaft Medical School and Hospital: only keep the dentist and vetenarian part. Villanova Hospital: now about 10% of the Clymene inhabitants work in this hospital, not quite realistic :) I've been looking over it a bit, but now I see that this indeed is a little bit too much. With a few small adaptions everything can be fixed however :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am not against Yuri :). Anti-cabalism is silly. I wont start a new anti-cabalist party. OWTB: good idea, that will keep healthcare near the people, without being megalomanous. Not all buildings need to be a hospital, some could be simply a dentists building wiht maybe other small facilities Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Label I wish not to be labeled a racist just because I made one joke about feminism. The fact you even gave me a warning for it is... clearly an over reaction. I doubt this is the first time I made a joke that may be considered by some as tasteless or offensive, but this is the first time I ever heard a complaint about it. Pierius Magnus 21:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bankruptcy of the railways Could you perhaps take a look at things like this? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll tackle this soon :). 12:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Pierius Can you give him a cooldown block for saying the horseback account is me without any sourced statements? Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :It is probably Drabo so magnus block isnt needed anymore. The reason why is suspect drabo is because he earlier did create such accounts (called CaptainSemen and Jack sparrow and whatever) Pierlot McCrooke 14:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Blocking someone for giving a opinion without sourced statements is a bit cruel dont you think? Apoo banaan 14:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::It was bad to do that, Yes, But I have said to Dimi he doesnt have to block him anymore, the whole thing is now solved :) Pierlot McCrooke 14:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, okay. Just all keep calm. 15:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Chat channel Yuri has said to me he really likes it if lovia has a chat channel (iRC) Pierlot McCrooke 16:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am opposed to it, though. But nobody stops you from operating an non-official IRC channel. 16:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::True , tho it does make things easier..or harder...the last few times i was tolds that i tries to rig an election . Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::In my opinion, it has not yet proved beneficial to the wiki. It could be fun - I agree. It could be interesting and efficient - I agree. But it doesn't benefit the wiki. 17:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If you ask me, it might make the wikia less active. A lot of the dialogue which is now happening on-wikia would then take place in the chat, causing the site to be less active in terms of edits. Pierius Magnus 17:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I believe you're right. 17:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::You never know for sure. Mäöres is a lot more active since we took the politics out of the wiki. Even the wiki activity has increased since then. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::We don't have an activity problem here, do we? We would only divert the massive activity of our users to the chat channel 17:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Believe me, you won't :P It didn't happen in Libertas and nor did it happen when we founded the UWN (a word which sometimes gives me a very unpleasant feeling, but you'll know what I mean :P) channel. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, on the short lived Harvian Wiki there could have been at least 200 more edits and could have still been active but it is now dead!We could use it in special occasions: ::::*Debates - Quick responses, could set out a date and time with a moderator, could allow us to disscuss issues more often ::::Other than that...I can't think of anything. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Map I think you created the original map of Lovia right? If so could you create a map of a country sorta small? I was trying to create a new wikia but i don't know where to find a good map generator. Hope this isn't so much trouble. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I did . But it took me some time - and I'm out of that sweet stuff at the moment . I know there are some other skilled map-makers in Lovia and around. Perhaps you could ask with some of the Llamada people. They have some nice maps too. 08:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Military Pleasure to meet you, your majesty- I've fallen in love with your Wikia. Well I've been looking for a military position for my character I'm about to write over- but coulden't find any military branch. Could you direct me too the nearest recruitment center?-Zackatron 09:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to Lovia, sir! I'm afraid we do not have a military, you could join the police force, though. I'm the head of it. Pierius Magnus 09:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Lovia does not have a military. As a matter of fact, I was the one who proposed a humanitarian/defensive military in 2008, but the bill never made it. We also don't have military-like police forces. The only police, the Federal Police, is in no way military-oriented. You could join them, but I would suggest you talk to User:M. Van Gent to get that done. 10:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Just missed... When will the candidacy filing for the elections stop? Mister Thomassen would like to file his candidacy just to late. 11:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Haha . He should try Oudejaarsavond. Me and the bizarre Lovian Prime Minister will close the candidacies by tomorrow afternoon, and we'll open the polls January 1st somewhere. 11:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. That way he can be a (unofficial) candidate without having to run. 11:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::You both received top secret mails boys, pictures of cindy JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is that all you could get? You disappoint me, Jon. 11:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll send you guys something more spicy then. 11:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can read the headlines for next week: 'HRH spreads pornographic images. PM accomplice.' 12:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC)